Many data storage environments include large libraries in which data is stored on large numbers of media and accessed using robots and other electromagnetic components. For example, a large tape storage library may have thousands of data tapes arranged in slots of magazines, and multiple tape drives and/or other components for reading data from, and writing data to, the data tapes. When a library user logically accesses data stored on a data tape, a robot can be instructed to ride along rails and/or other support structure to physically visit the location (i.e., the magazine slot) of the invoked data tape, a mechanical hand of the robot can pick the data tape from its magazine slot, the robot can deliver the data tape to (and load the data tape in) a tape drive, and the tape drive can perform read and/or write operations as instructed by the user.
Various data storage library operations, such as operations involving the robot, can involve sending instructions to the robot and/or other components via communications links (e.g., as alternating current (AC) signals over a direct current (DC) rail or bus). Such communications can produce electromagnetic radiation, which can manifest as electromagnetic interference (EMI). Typically, data storage libraries are tested to ensure they do not exceed a certain defined level of EMI, for example, that they do not exceed a certain level of electromagnetic radiation at any particular frequency. To this end, data storage libraries are often surrounded by conductive enclosures (e.g., sheet metal or other enclosures to act substantially as a Faraday cage) reduce EMI leakage from the library components. Unfortunately, such approaches can be expensive and/or insufficient. For example, EMI can still typically leak from components of the library through seams in the enclosure; and related currents can develop on, and radiate from, the conductive enclosure (e.g., the enclosure can act as a large ground plane or a least-impedance signal return path). Thus, library designers are often driven to use expensive components (e.g., special cables, connectors, etc.) and/or expensive enclosure designs to sufficiently reduce EMI, which can add appreciable complexity and expense to the library implementation.